1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security systems, and more particularly to a security system and a method for granting access used by the security system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional password often includes numerical numbers and/or letters, such as, 0-9, and a-z/A-Z. However, input devices used for inputting password information are substantially similar, and locations of the numbers and the letters arranged in the input device are almost uniform and common. Accordingly, passwords can easily be figured out merely by observing how they are input.